


Pieces Come Together

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: More of Stanley’s memories start to fit together
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Pieces Come Together

“Bisou, what kind of self-respecting mare lets a little gelding walk in front of her?” Stanley and Lefou were riding through the woods, taking the path back to the village for the day. Stanley laughed when their horse snorted in response, patting the side of her neck as she sped up to walk beside Lefou’s horse. “See? I knew your pride wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen!”

“She’s allowed to be proud,” Lefou laughed. He looked over at the mare and his spouse, smiling. “She’s almost as beautiful as her rider.”

Stanley bowed their head, trying and failing to hide their blush. “Tease!”

“I’m your husband. I’m supposed to tease you.”

“Oh? I must have missed that part of your vows during the ceremony,” Stanley noted.

“You were too dazzled by how handsome I was, obviously.”

Stanley laughed, “obviously! I…” The sound of an owl’s loud cry made Stanley fall silent and they snapped their head up and looked around, pulling back on Bisou’s reins.

“Stanley?” Lefou turned his horse slightly, stopping in front of them. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you hear that?”

“The owl? Oui. It’s a bit early to hear such a thing but…” Lefou shrugged and watched the way Stanley sat bolt upright, holding the reins tightly in their hands as their eyes scanned the trees. “Stanley?”

They hummed softly, slowly forcing themselves to look back at Lefou. “Oui?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I...um…”

Understanding came to Lefou then and he moved his horse closer to Stanley, placing a hand on their arm in comfort. “Is it another memory, cher et cherie?” he softly asked.

Slowly Stanley nodded, “oui, it is.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He waited patiently, watching as Stanley considered their options. Slowly Stanley nodded their head and they pushed Bisou into a slow walk, Lefou walking beside them.

“I had made the prince furious the week before the ball,” Stanley whispered. They stared down at the ground, unable to look at Lefou as they spoke. “Maman and papa were scared that he would throw us all out of the palace and even the country. So when papa heard him talking about wanting a certain kind of sweet for the ball, he gave me money and sent me to fetch it. We hoped that my bringing them to the prince would make him forgive me.”

“What did you do?” Lefou asked.

“He caught me wearing his makeup…”

Lefou looked at Stanley sadly. The prince had been especially cruel before the curse and he could only imagine what he did when he found a servant’s child touching his things. “So you were sent to get a peace offering.”

“Oui, but I never made it back. That’s how Tom and Dick found me wandering around alone and confused. They thought I had been attacked perhaps by brigands or highwaymen.” Stanley frowned a little, shaking their head. “But it shouldn’t have taken so long to get there...I should have gone there and then come back before Agathe ever cursed the palace.”

“That’s true...what happened then that it took you so long?”

Stanley frowned, narrowing their eyes as they focused on getting through the fog of memories. “I...I heard an owl,” they murmured. “I heard an owl but it was still morning and then suddenly the bird was...was swooping down at me. It spooked my mount and I was thrown off. I remember hitting the ground hard and things going black. When I woke up it was already getting dark. I was so late. I had gotten a cut on my head during the fall. I had to find the pouch of money that had slipped into the dirt…”

Lefou reached out, placing a hand over Stanley’s in comfort. “I think I understand,” he said. “The owl made it so that by the time you got to the village, the curse was taking effect and you and everyone else forgot everything.”

Stanley nodded their head. “Oui, that’s what happened. I just don’t understand why an owl would..?”

“Doesn’t Agathe have an owl?”

The realization made both of them go silent. They shared a look between each other and neither could think of anything else to say. Up in one of the trees, they heard an owl call out again. 


End file.
